A Drunken Kiss Of Love
by Rachel2
Summary: Faye has too much to drink and decides to confess her feelings to Spike. How will his reaction be?! S/F ^_^


**A Drunken Kiss of Love**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance**

**E-mail****: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com******

**Web Address: **********

**- Enjoy! I got this idea from the image at this address:**

**, It's from the manga doujinshi Deep Kick. -^_^- Faye's kissing him!! ^__^ Hope you like it folks! Just another one shot! -**

**+ I do not own Cowboy Bebop! +**

            Spike turned off the hot water of the dank, leaky shower. Water dripped from his body, he opened the curtain and stepped out grabbing a towel from a small shelf and wrapping it around his waist. He rang out his hair, letting the water fall freely onto the white tiles he walked over and turned on the egoist fan. "We really need to get that shower fixed…" Spike mumbled glancing down at the large puddle of water that had accumulated next to the back end of the shower.

            He stared at himself through the clouded mirror as he closed the curtain. Hair still dripping wet he sighed and grabbed another towel and rubbed it over his head with his hands letting it absorb some more water.

**_-----------_**

            Faye sat taking a sip from Spike's open beer can that he had left on the table next to the TV. "Honestly, if you're just going to waist it…" She mumbled taking another sip, and than sat back down to watch the movie that was coming on.

            Jet had left to go find out some info on a bounty while they were on Mars, mainly a small fry, not even Faye wanted to deal with this case, but they needed the money so yesterday she had helped out, but now, now she was tired and just wanted to rest…

            "That's my beer you know…" Spike mumbled walking out in a pair of boxers. He had left the bathroom silently and had gotten changed a moment ago.

            Faye's cheeks turned a pail shade of pink when she saw Spike. He was tall, with a very well built body, his hair was still wet and hung down he was even more handsome like that…

            "I know, you left it here when you went to get a shower, you just can't let things go to waist, you know?" Faye mused laying down on her right side, propping her head up on the side of the couch with the arm rest.

            "Who said anything about wasting a good beer? I was only in their for—"

            "An hour and a half." Faye finished his sentence. Spike frowned and went over to the wash room on the other side of the room.

           "Really, that long? I didn't even notice, must have lost track of time." Spike sighed. "You got a cigarette? I ran out…" Spike asked pulling his suit and yellow shirt from the dryer and began to get dressed.

            Faye frowned looking away from the movie and back to him. She pulled out the small box. "Catch." Faye said tossing her cigarettes to Spike.

            "Thanks…" He mumbled grabbing one and putting it in his mouth as he pulled on the blue suit jacket. He walked back over to Faye dropping the box on her head.

            "Oww…" She murmured glaring at him from the corner of her eyes.

            "Sorry, couldn't resist." Spike mused. "What are you watching?" Spike kicked at Faye's feet making her scrunch into a ball so he could sit down next to her.

            "A girl movie…" Faye growled. All she wanted was some rest, and relaxation, but now she was just being annoyed.

            Spike sensed her want for him to leave and stood up sitting on the table across from her. "You got a lighter?" He mumbled.

            "Yes, now take it and go!" Faye hissed kicking him in the shin with her leg and  throwing the lighter at his head.

            "Oww, damn it, Faye watch where you throw things… And kick people…" He growled standing and limping away towards his room. 

            "Sorry, next time I'll aim higher!" She shouted back with amusement in her voice.

            "Funny, Faye, real funny…" Spike mumbled again letting his fingers run through his damp mop of hair.

            "Funny, funny!" Ed laughed skipping into the room and doing a back bend. "Ed go take a walk!" She sang heading for the main hatch.

            _'I need a drink…' _Faye mumbled getting up from her couch. "Make sure you're back by seven, Jet said we're going to leave around then!" Faye hissed as Ed and Ein went running off.

            Walking into his room he closed the door behind him and flopped down on his bed rubbing his bruised leg. "I need a nap…" Spike yawned stretching his arms into the air and let his head fall onto a pillow and closed his eyes.

**_---------------------_**

**_3 hours later_**

**_----------------------_**

            Spike opened his eyes to hear a loud bang from off in the distance. "What now…" He yawned sitting up and rubbing his two-toned brown eyes. "Jet, Faye, Ed?" Spike murmured getting up and walking to his door bumping into a wall by accident. "Oww." Spike growled again. 

            "Spike…" Faye giggled as Spike walked into the living room. "Ya want a sip of dis?" Faye burped twirling around the couch with a bottle of wine in her arms, and two others on the ground.

            "Having fun…" Spike mumbled as she skipped lightly over to him and gestured for him to have a sip.

            "Oh! Lotzz… You should have stopped by…" Faye trailed off and walked back over to the couch and flopped down on the couch. "…sooner." Faye hiccupped and let her head fall onto the sofa. Her eyes fell onto Spike and she stared at him longingly.

            "I think you've had enough to drink for now Faye." Spike sighed walking over and sitting down next to her trying to pry the bottle from her firm grip.

            "Stop try'n ta tell me whaz to do…" Faye slurred with her speech pulling the bottle back as Spike let go.

            "All I'm asking is for you to take it easy, that's two and a half bottles of _Jet's_ wine that you've guzzled down so far… That's enough—"

            Faye sat up and moved over to Spike, dropping the bottle and wrapping her arms around his lower waist. Spike's eyes widened, his arms fell limp at his sides. "You're warm…" Faye giggled snuggling closer pushing herself against his broad framed, body.

            Spike sighed closing his eyes and smiling weakly. "Is that a good thing, or not?" Spike glanced down still not making any moves toward her.

            "Iz good…" Faye slurred. Spike didn't know how to react.

            _'She's drunk as hell… I can't hug her back… Do I even want to?'_ Spike's mind thought out questions, some with answers desired some not as much so… "Faye… Should you really be hugging me right now?" Spike sighed again still not making any movements.

            "Yes…" Faye smiled her slur stopping. Her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol running through her body.

            Spike was taken aback from the harshness in her voice, she seemed so certain that this was right. He looked down at her as he edged away, only to have Faye come closer, and hold onto him tighter. "Faye you're drunk."

            "I love you." Faye whispered looking up at him and into his eyes with an intense gaze. Spike's eyes widened even more, but before he knew it Faye pressed her lips to his.

            _'Now what do I do?!'_ Spike thought as Faye's tongue ran along his lips. He didn't dare move. He couldn't lose control, he refused to. "Faye…" Spike pulled away slightly.

            "Kiss me?" She asked looking into his eyes.

            _'Kiss… Her?'_ Spike thought the words over. She was a partner to him, she was very pretty… His mind noted. He shook the thought away violently. _'She's a friend?' When had he let that happen? _'Do I care for her?' _Spike looked at Faye again as she moved her lips to his neck, his cheeks grew flustered once again and he laughed lightly._

            "Did…" Faye kissed him on the lips quickly again. "…I find Spike's ticklish spot?" Faye smiled biting down on her lower lip as she began to unbutton Spike's suit jacket.

            Spike's body tensed again. Faye sighed noticing this and drew closer. Spike started to back away only to fall off the couch. Faye giggled as she fell with him landing on top of him. "I want you…" Faye breathed as she started to unbutton his yellow suit shirt.

            Spike swallowed the ball forming in his throat the resistance slowly braking. The thought came back to him. _'Do I care about her?' Spike smiled. He knew what it meant. "Faye…" Spike smiled he pulled her towards him and kissed her gingerly. "I kissed you." He whispered pulling away. Faye's face turned three shades of red._

            "I…" She smiled and kissed him again. Spike sighed into her mouth replying to the kiss. "I love you, so much…" Faye spoke again. Spike smiled loving the way she tasted, wanting more of it. The way the alcohol gave her lips a tangy taste. He had lost his control of the situation.

            "Hmm…" Spike nodded into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer the wall around his heart giving way. "I do…" Spike nodded again his hands running to the one button to her yellow top. _'I do care about her… Don't I?'_ The thought came roaring back to his mind. "Don't I?" Spike whispered. Faye looked at him in confusion.

            "What?" Faye asked.

            "I do care about you!" Spike's wall came back in a flash. He sat up pulling her away and placing Faye on her knees. Spike took a deep breath his eyes wide and scotched three feet away, also sitting on his knees. "I care about you." Spike said again looking at Faye.

            She smiled again nodding. "Yeah…" She trailed off moving towards him.

            "No, don't! I can't, we can't…" His eyes were wide his arms were flailing in the air. "Not when you're like this…" Spike shouted placing his hands in front of her.

            Faye frowned. "Why not, I love you, you love me… Why not?"

            "Faye…" Spike smiled knowing how to get her. He shook his head and crawled over to her placing a hand on her knee, and used the other to pull her toward him. He kissed her again full on the lips. Faye hands darted to his now exposed chest; she had managed to get all the buttons undone. "Because you've for one, had too much to drink… And we're both tired. Look, you've got bags under your eyes…" Spike smiled as she blushed when he pointed at her.

            "Really?" Faye whispered leaning into him again. 

            "Really." Spike nodded standing a giving Faye a hand. "Let's go to bed, okay?" Spike asked taking a hold of her hand. 

            "Sure…" Faye nodded. She looked back at the discarded bottles of wine and sighed. She was remembering her past. It scared her, she had nothing to go back to. Only the future… Only him.

            Spike sighed with a smirk. She seemed so carefree at this moment. They walked to his room and he guided her to the bed. "Uh, here, wait. Spike walked out and ran to her room opening a few drawers he found what he was looking for and brought back her white tank top and boxer shorts. "You can get changed in the bath room—" Spike turned around quickly his face turning bright red as Faye tore off her shirt without a care.

            "Spike… What's wrong?" Faye asked when she had finished getting changed.

            "Ehh! Nothing…" Spike mumbled he looked away with a sigh. Faye laughed when she saw the flushed color of his face. Spike smiled himself and walked over to the bed and laid down getting under the covers. Turning on his side he motioned for Faye to come and lay down next to him. Spike wrapped his right arm around her waist and let his head rest against the back of hers kissing her gingerly. "I love you… That's all…" Spike smiled.

            Faye nodded. "Good…" Faye sighed. "It's all I wanted… All I ever wanted from you… And more." Faye sighed letting sleep take over her. By now she was sober enough to know what was happening… She didn't find it wrong. She found it right, and hoped it could stay like this forever.

            "Same here." Spike murmured sighing. _'Same here…'_

**+ Hope everyone likes it!! R+R!! +**


End file.
